What happens if I die here?
by Guardian of the Realm
Summary: I'm bad a summaries.This starts during the battle for Charn and follows an original character, Alexandria Alex . Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


**This is based off a dream I had last night. Please review let me know what you think. Any tips or suggestions are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia or any thing else that seems familiar. **

I can hear the screams of the soldiers around me. Swords clash. Arrows fly through the air. The battle has been going on for hours and now, the sun sets behind the distant hills. The air smells of blood and sweat. I thrust my sword deep into the heart of a nameless soldier. My heart beats fast. What happened to this world?

When I left Charn the first time, it was a land of peace. Many good men had lost their lives to make sure it was so. I came back, centuries later when men from across the sea came to over throw King Averest. When I left we were at peace once more. Alexandria, the Champion of Charn, that is what they call me. I dodge and arrow and spin to meet another opponent. Choose a side and defend it; that is what Aslan had told me what to do this time. I don't have to wait to figure out why I'm here this time. Aslan told me from the beginning, figure out which sister is right and protect her side.

We force our way into the castle. I block an incoming blow and release a counter attack. Sweat is pouring down my face. Pain rips through my shoulder as a one blow finally makes contact. Blood soaks the sleeve of my dress. A swift strike of my sword leaves another soldier lifeless on the ground. I'm fourteen-years-old I should feel something, guilt or regret, but I feel nothing; I have killed before. At fourteen I should be taking care of my baby sister, getting ready for school, helping my mother with the housework, normal stuff, … but Aslan didn't call me to be normal.

I look up to see Jadis come out on a balcony a few story up. There is an evil glint in her eyes. She opens her mouth and begins some sort of an incantation. She stops talking. My heart starts to sting, the pain increases. I crumple to the ground. My breath is coming is short gasps. What happens at home when I die here? I feel nothing. No air enters my lungs; no blood rushes through my veins. I'm floating can see my body lying on the ground, unmoving. My eyes blank. I look around and see all of Charn is the same. My eyes begin to fill with tears, before the tears can actually fall though, the scene changes.

I can see a doctor. He is talking to my father, my best friend, Jack, and his parents. My sister is asleep on a blanket on the floor; Jack's little brother is toddling not to far away. Sound is coming back to me. "… from that it appears as if her body just stopped. It appears as if it was a natural death nothing more. That should be a comfort.." He continues to explain to them what he believed happened. I wonder over to where my sister is laying sleeping quietly. I reach over to stroke her hair. I can see that my hand should be touching her but I feel only air against my fingertips. "I guess if I die there, I die here too. I'm so sorry, Helen." Tears stream down my face; I choke them back and begin to speak again. "Once upon a time there was a good king called Aslan. He had created a beautiful land named Charn. Aslan had many other lands to look after, so he placed another king in charge. Charn was a happy, peaceful land until the king died. When his son took his place the people Charn rebelled. Aslan knew that the new king would need some one there to help keep the peace. He went in search of the brave knight that could handle this tough assignment. He didn't pick the strongest, or the fastest, or the biggest, or the wisest. He choose a little girl, named Alex, from a far away land to help the king…," I tell the entire story of the country of Charn to my baby sister. "And so even though Alex had to leave her little sister behind she loves her sister very much and will always be watching over her." "Alex," I hear a voice call out from behind me. Turning I see Aslan's bright eyes shining down on me, "Alex, you have done everything I ask of you, even though it cost you everything… Well done. Are you ready to go home?"

"Can I say goodbye first?" I ask. Aslan nods. I turn back to Helen, "I love you, bye" I find James cooing and giggling, walking across the waiting room, "Hey James," I say squatting in front of him, "take care of Helen for me, and Jack he'll need you too." James smiles almost as if he can hear me. I go to Jack next. "Jack, I need you to keep them all safe. Dad hasn't gotten over Mom's death yet so he's going to need a lot of support to get through this. I love you, and I sorry I had to leave so soon." Jack's parents are beside him so I speak to them next. "Thank you both for everything. You have been like a second mom and dad to me. Thank you." I give a weak smile and turn to Dad. "Dad, I know this is hard but it's all going to be ok. You and Helen are going to be fine. I love you so much." I turn back to Aslan and he begins to walk. I catch up to him and ask. "Will someone stop Jadis?" He smiles, "Yes, eventually Jadis will meet her end, as all do."

"Will Helen have to try?"

"Patience, in time all will be revealed."

We stop in a graveyard. I see Jack and James; they're older now, standing beside a grave. My grave. James looks to be about six so Jack has to be twenty. Jack speaks first, "Hey Alex, hard to believe it's been six years. Mrs. Kirke down the street made a miraculous recovery from her illness. I wish you were here to help me. I'm getting married today. She a nice girl you would really like her."

"Yeah," James pipes in, "she has beautiful blonde hair, and eyes the color of the clear blue sky." James smiles he is obliviously mocking Jack. "And her nose did I tell you about her nose, it's like… like," he sighs, "like the size of Mt. Everest."

"James Pevensie!" It's rather funny to hear Jack scold his brother. "Anyway I came to let you know. I'll bring you a picture of Helen in her flower girl dress. I love you and miss you. I have to go wrestle my brother into his suit now so I'll talk to you later."

I smile as this world fades away, and I enter an eternity better than anything ever dreamed of.

**Please review. Help me be a better writer.**


End file.
